Stage 5: Hair Scare
Hair Scare is the fifth song of PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the fifth stage, "You Don't Want Her To Go Through This, Do You?!" Story After training with Instructor Moosesha, Parappa and PJ get their first mission, which is at the Parappa Town barber shop. As they get there, they witness many of the townsfolk possessing large afros, and they go into the shop only to find Hairdresser Octopus. The octopus will undo his work only if Parappa can successfully follow or outdo his hairdressing rap. Lyrics (Wooooo!) Introducing, the new flava! Cutting hair can be fabulous. So don't just stand there! Come inside, have a seat and relax, I promise you, everything will be alright. OK baby, let's go. We're gonna do like this. Snip snip. Trim trim. Cut cut. Shave shave. Snip trim cut. Shave cut snip. Trim shave dye. Cut snip trim. Simple simple just like that, I do braids and afros, crew cuts and more. Always energetic, smooth with a kick. Listen to the music and keep up the mix! Snip snip snip, snip snip Cut cut cut, cut cut Trim trim trim, trim trim Shave shave shave Cut the cut, snip the snip Trim the trim, shave the shave. Trim the cut, shave the snip. Cut the snip, shave the trim. You see now, I don't have time to lose. My customers keep coming in and out. Many demands for people alike. I know what cutting hair's all about. Trim trim cut, cut trim trim perm perm cut, cut perm perm. cut cut perm, perm cut cut. snip snip dye, dye snip snip. dye dye snip, snip cut cut. trim trim dye, dye snip snip Give it my best shot, to keep myself red hot. Cause I'm the one to bring out the original.'' Flava flava, for my people people. Come on kids, last shot for the final. ''With the shampoo, I'll give it to you all.'' ''Rinse ya good, I made you look tall.'' ''Dry your hair, blow up and down.'' ''Come on son, it's time to get down.'' ''Keep the line, keep the line moving.'' ''I'm non stop, my body's just groovin'' ''Cut your hair, flat back and up front.'' ''Give you a perm now, and we're done!'' End of level dialogue '''Good Hairdresser Octopus: Hey, who did all of this? That's pretty good. Parappa: You did. You told me too. 'Cool' Hairdresser Octopus: Woh, did you fix everyone's hair? I'm going to hire you right now. Parappa: Well, I'm not old enough. 'Bad/Awful' Hairdresser Octopus: Hey! Take that stupid hat off. What does it look like in there? Parappa: Aaa, I'm not sure myself. Cool Entrance Hairdresser Octopus: Caramba! I hate it when there's a lot of hair on the floor. I'll go clean it up. Cool Fail Hairdresser Octopus: Phew! Feels good when the floor is clean doesn't it? Let's groove. Trivia *If a line is performed poorly, Katy Kat will shake her head side-to-side in disappointment/annoyed. * Even though Parappa's quest is to become a man, he self-admits that he's not old enough to be hired as a hair stylist when the stage is completed on COOL mode. * When COOL mode is achieved, Hairdresser Octopus says "Caramba! I hate it when there's a lot of hair on the floor. I'll go clean up." In Portuguese, 'caramba' essentially translates to 'damn it' * In the NA version of the game, if the subtitles are turned on, there is a message saying "Kids, don't try this at home!" under the lyrics during the first lesson of the song. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2